theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Travis Crawford/Gallery
Michael S Roark as Travis Crawford.jpg Michael Roark Smile.jpg Michael S Roark.jpg Michael Roark Travis.jpg Travis meets Victoria Newman.jpg Travis bartender.jpg Travis sees Victoria crying.jpg Travis approaches Vicky at jukebox.jpg 1 travis talks to victoria.jpg 2 travis talks to victoria.jpg Travis Vicky Tricky meet.jpg Victoria Travis Handshake.jpg Travis Bar.jpg Travis Victoria smile.gif Travis Tori Handshake.gif Victoria Newman meets Travis Crawford.gif Travis kisses Victoria.jpg Travis asks Victoria.jpg Travis Victoria First Kiss at Hanks.jpg Travis Victoria dance laugh.jpg Victoria dances with Travis.gif Travis kisses Victoria.gif Tricky eye sex.jpg Travis Victoria make love first time 1.gif Travis Victoria make love first time 2.gif tricky love scene.jpg vicky watches travis work 2.jpg Tricky Dance.gif Travis Victoria undress.jpg Travis & Victoria Tricky dance.jpg Tricky unbutton.jpg Travis Victoria dance bar.jpg Tricky head dance.jpg Travis Victoria Amelia Heinle.jpg Victoria & Travis Hank's Bar.jpg Travis Victoria Hanks.jpg Tricky paint.jpg Travis Victoria at Hanks.jpg Travis laughs Luca.jpg Travis Victoria bedroom.gif Victoria undresses Travis.gif Tricky sex.gif trick undress.jpg tricky bed.jpg Tricky bed 1.jpg Travis Victoria back kisses.gif Travis Victoria afternoon delights.gif Travis touches Victoria arm.gif travis smiles.jpg Travis sees the real Victoria.gif tricky touch hands.jpg Victoria rubs Travis hand.gif Travis grabs Victoria's hand.gif Victoria makes amends with Travis.jpg juke box Travis 2.jpg Victoria hugs Travis makes amends.jpg travis_and_victoria_dance.jpg Victoria Travis make up dance.gif nick tricky.gif Nick vs Travis & Victoria bar.jpg Nick vs Travis Victoria.jpg tricky rain check.jpg tricky smiles.gif Travis Victoria bar window.jpg Travis check your phone.jpg Travis smiles go steady with me.jpg Tricky go steady kiss.jpg Travis Victoria Hanks window.jpg Travis Victoria the truth.jpg Victoria sees new side to Travis.jpg Travis Victoria hold hands & make up.jpg tricky official kiss 1.jpg Tricky kiss go steady.jpg Travis smiles let's go steady with me.jpg Travis Victoria at Newman Office.jpg Travis in Victoria office.jpg Travis Victoria double date Luca Summer.jpg tricky afterglow.jpg tricky pillow talk.jpg happy 1.jpg happy 2.jpg Tricky mind-blowing morning.gif tricky pillow talk morning.gif michael s roark black white.jpg Amelia & Michael Tweet.jpg Amelia & Michael Tweet 2.jpg Travisdenim.PNG Travisf.PNG Travo.PNG Travisangry.jpg TravC.jpg Travvy6.PNG TravCraw.PNG TravCraww.PNG Trav.PNG Traviss.PNG TravisLuca.PNG Travy.jpg Travis portrait talk.jpg Travis33.jpg JPI_Episode10954_0001581053 Travis Victoria.jpg Luca taunts Travis 1.jpg Travis Crawford & Victoria Newman Hanks Bar.jpg Travis & Victoria make out session.gif Travis climbs on top of Victoria.gif Travis punches Luca.gif Travis he disrespected you.jpg tricky business pleasure.jpg Tricky pool side canoodle.gif Tricky can't quit you kiss.gif travis_and_victoria.jpg Travis-goodbye-Victoria.jpg Tricky sneak peek.jpg Trickyyyy.jpg Tricky77.jpg Travie.jpg travio.jpg Billy vs Trav.jpg Bill Travis fight.jpg TravisVicky.jpg TravisVictoria.jpg yr-victoria-travis.jpg Travis book.PNG Trav laptop.PNG Travislaptop.PNG MichaelRoark.jpg Tricky poll 71.jpg Jill propositions Travis.jpg Tricky shocked.jpg tricky post funeral nuzzle 1.jpg Tricky pink kiss.jpg Tricky Jill meet 1.jpg Tricky Jill meet 2.jpg tricky Lab kiss.jpg Tricky move in.jpg Travis Victoria Cane return.jpg Tricky Jill Funeral.jpg Tricky bathroom love 2.gif Tricky home Billy 2.gif johnny travis bed 2.gif Faith Party 3.jpg Faith's Birthday Party Group Shot.jpg Travis Victoria Birthday Party.gif Tricky go to the Club.gif Tricky Chick double date.jpg SID Top Couples Tricky is Number 5.jpg Tricky return home.gif Travis & Victoria make up 2.gif Travis & Victoria make up kisses 2.gif Travis & Victoria make out on couch 2.gif Travis & Victoria make love on the couch 2.gif Katie claps for Tricky engagement.gif Travis Victoria engaged with Katie 2.gif Katie Victoria Travis eat dinner 1.jpg Tricky family Johnny Katie 2.gif Travis ties Johnny's shoelaces.gif Newmans celebrate Tricky engagement 2.gif Tricky engaged & Katie happy 1.jpg Katie Victoria Travis eat turkey 2.jpg Katie blows her candles 2.gif Katie b day 3.jpg Katie b day 2.jpg Katie b day 1.jpg Katie tricky sit.jpg Katie dances for Tricky & Nikki.gif Katie johnnie tricky visit nikki.jpg Tricky & katie.gif Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg Travis commits to Victoria bold move.jpg tricky proposal.jpg Boat 1.jpg reunion boat.jpg tricky bed nuzzle.jpg Travis kisses Victoria passionately.jpg Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg Travis & Natalie.JPG Category:Galleries